leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Persephone04/Redefining The Utility Tree
As you can all imagine, the Seasons come and go and now that this Season's about to end as well, we're anticipating the new features and changes coming unto LoL. For me, however, my eyes are set on a little less stage: The Masteries. For any person who knows his/her grain worth of LoL, Masteries have been there since LoL's birth. It's one of the things that defined and set LoL off from other MOBA games (You know, until the whole thing became a total tidal wave of gaming bits and pieces). While Offense and Defense are picked up players for their direct and straight-forward effects, the Utility Tree is unique in a sense that its benefits are indirect. It's like one of those little things that are worth their weight in gold in the scheme of things. Not to mention that the Utility Tree seems to the the cheapest of all the Mastery Trees (So swears me!). I hope this coming Season, Riot would buff the Utility Tree in a way that it would make it more attractive for people to actually spend a double-digit worth of points into it. In a META where the action is the most desirable and the stagnation of gameplay is the most hated, the Utility Tree must innovate. I've been thinking. The Utility Tree offers more uniqueness compared to the other Trees so why not invest in that uniqueness. So I present some ideas that would boost the significance of that uniqueness. WARNING: The following program may contain scenes or themes not suitable for young audiences. Parental guidance is recommended. *Movement Speed **Hunter's Poise: Grants 1-digit non-percentage Movement Speed bonus per level **Retreat With Honor: Grants increased Movement Speed when running away from enemies when below 40% max Health **All Prepared: Grants 1-digit non-percentage Movement Speed for every Stealth and Vision Ward you placed *Warding **Surveillance Bots: Stealth and Vision Wards can see over terrain **Hidden Eyes: Stealth and Vision Wards have increased vision range when placed inside a brush **Superior Detection: Wards have slightly increased duration and will ping all players to enemy presence when placed in a monster camp *CDR **Arcana Mastery: Grants 1-digit non-percentage reduction to Summoner Spells on cooldown when scoring a kill or assist **Kinetic Rift: Grants 1-digit CDR for each Summoner Spell on cooldown **Necromancy: Grants 1-digit non-percentage reduction to abilities on cooldown for each allied Minion that dies nearby *Biscuiteer **OPEN SET OF CHOICES FOR TOTAL BISCUITS (In addition to the bonus Total Biscuits already provide) ***Mutant Multi-Eyed Biscuit: Health Potion. Drops a 30 sec. pseudo-ward on current location when consumed. Limit of 1 pseudo-ward ***Biscuits of Toughness: Health Potion. Unique Passive: Increases max Health by 100 when in inventory. Consuming 10 Toughness Biscuits makes this bonus permanent. One-time only ***Extra Strong Biscuits: Health Potion. Unique Passive: Increases Armor and Magic Resistance by 5 when in inventory. Consuming 10 Extra Strong Biscuits makes this bonus permanent. One-time only ***Spiced Biscuits: Mana Potion. Unique Passive: Increases Movement Speed by 10 when in inventory. Consuming 10 Spiced Biscuits makes this bonus permanent. One-time only ***Biscuits of Wisdom: Mana Potion. Unique Passive: Increases CDR by 5% when in inventory. Consuming 10 Biscuits of Wisdom makes this bonus permanent. One-time only ***Biscuits (With Discount Waivers!): Mana Potion. Unique Passive: Reduces non-consumable item prices by 5 gold when in inventory ***Biscuitmen Army: Health or Mana Potion. Unique Passive: Gains an additional charge every 30 sec. Limit of 5 charges. This will not increase gold value ***Biscuits of Last Hope: Health or Mana Potion. Unique Passive: Grants a 2 sec. shield based on missing Health or Mana respectively when consumed. 30 sec. cooldown *Gold Generation **Charity: Grants 1-digit non-percentage bonus gold per 10 sec. for each empty inventory slot **Gratitude: Grants 1-digit non-percentage bonus gold when healing or shielding an ally. This can only be triggered on one ally at a time. 3 sec. cooldown *Death **Avenged: Grants 1-digit non-percentage Death Timer reduction when an ally kills an enemy that killed you **Salvation: When killed, drops a Healing Relic on your current location. Only allies can pick it up. 5 sec. duration **Avenging Angel: When killed, grants 3 sec. invulnerability to nearby minions and pets *Minions **Safety In Numbers: Grants stacking 1-digit non-percentage bonus Armor and Magic Resistance for every allied Minion nearby. Stacks up to 3 times **Patriotism: Grants 1-digit non-percentage damage bonus to nearby allied Minion when near towers or allies. Requires nearby ally or allied tower *Vampirism **Sadistic: Restores 1-digit non-percentage Health and Mana when an ally deals auto-attacks an enemy. This can only be triggered on one ally at a time **Masochistic: Restores 1-digit non-percentage Health and Mana when receiving damage from enemies. This can be triggered by one enemy at a time *Attrition **Persecution: Slows from you and allies are two-digit percentage stronger when applied to enemies in your side of the map **Burn The Witch: Your auto-attacks mark a target. Allies attacking your marked target receive 1-digit non-percentage Mana restoration **All-seeing Eye: Enemies spotted by wards on your side of the map are revealed for several sec. Please add your deepest desires for Utility Tree! Category:Blog posts